The University of Michigan will conduct a four-year longitudinal study in which associations between various dietary intake patterns and the incidence of dental caries are investigated. Multiple short-term dietary intake measurements will be collected from approximately 800 school children, ages 11-12, who reside in a community where the drinking watercontains less than 0.3 ppm fluoride. All clinical examinations will be performed by NIDR dentists and the data will be provided to the University of Michigan. The statistical analyses of the dietary and clinical data will be performed by the Contractor.